


toxic

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the feeling of not having what he wants, when he wants - it excites wonshik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toxic

when wonshik steps into the apartment, it’s quiet. he feels for the light switch on the wall before flipping it on, watching as the near pitch-black entryway illuminates in a yellow-white glow before gingerly toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat. it’s _unusually_  quiet; void of the sound of voices and white noise from the tv, but he can feel the electric tension in the air, and jaehwan and taekwoon are nowhere to be found. the barely there hum of the refrigerator and the noise of the bustling street outside feel as if they’re growing louder in the silence. it’s a little early for bed, he notices, looking at his watch - just after 9pm - but there’s a line of light underneath their bedroom door, and he pads towards it to investigate what the other two are up to. 

carefully, he opens the door, and sight before him robs his next breath. jaehwan, in just his white dress shirt, sitting atop taekwoon’s thigh, the both of them no doubt having just arrived home from work no more than a half hour ago. there’s no clothes strewn about on the floor, the oldest still in his work clothes; belt on and watch on and hair still side-swept. 

he doesn’t know what happened, but jaehwan must have come home first, in the middle of changing and putting his clothes away, and wonshik can imagine taekwoon striding into the room and kissing a startled jaehwan into the sheets, his pristine three-piece suit be damned. wonshik almost wonders what would’ve happened had he called out for them into the emptiness of the apartment.

wonshik takes a step forward, the floorboards creak, and taekwoon looks up and locks eyes with his; jaehwan still oblivious and wanton in his lap. the oldest glances at the armchair beside the bed, silent, fingers lifting jaehwan’s shirt and stroking at his lower spine. wonshik let out a soundless groan, walks more carefully into the room now, toward the armchair, before sitting down. wonshik’s aching from the long day but now his senses are in hyperdrive, his suit constricting and cologne cloyingly spicy and making him dizzy, he wants nothing more than to take it all off and join his lovers on the bed - but taekwoon’s still looking at him with a sharpened gaze. 

when wonshik carefully, oh so carefully, unbuckles his belt and shoves his hand into his boxers; eyes never leaving the two. he loosens his tie with the other hand, lets it hang loosely around his neck, rubbing the head of his cock through the fabric and swallowing the moan building in his chest. taekwoon doesn’t react to that, and so he unzips his pants and takes his hardening cock out, nearly hissing at the cool air meeting his heated skin. taekwoon’s kissing jaehwan now, and wonshik can tell the younger is getting impatient and needy and wanting more, the sound of their lips meeting messy and with abandon. pre-come beads at the crown and wonshik’s stroked himself to full hardness, the feeling of sweat trickling between his shoulder blades making him shiver. jaehwan grinds dirty and desperate onto taekwoon, his legs folded underneath him, the smooth muscles straining with each undulation of his hips.

taekwoon’s mouth, small and pinkened, is on jaehwan’s nape now, where neck meets shoulder, working his way back up in small kisses. he barely brushes by the tip of jaehwan’s ear, and he’s looking at wonshik again, with something like a smirk of a smile curling his lips. wonshik knows he’s said something to jaehwan, because jaehwan stiffens, breath hitching. the both of them are looking at him now; jaehwan’s pupils blown and dark and cheeks ruddy. his eyes move down wonshik’s lax body and he moans a little seeing how hard wonshik is. 

honestly, wonshik should have seen this coming, with the way taekwoon didn’t greet him or at least stop and let jaehwan know of his presence. he should have, but now that it all clicks, it excites him even more - the feeling of not having what he wants when he wants. the feeling of being both watched and of being a voyeur.

wonshik’s cock is aching in the tight circle of his fist, and he wants to touch them so badly, to kiss them, eyeing the small red marks on jaehwan’s neck and the look of their kiss-swollen lips. he squeezes his length hard, nearly bites his tongue, when taekwoon lays jaehwan down onto the bed. the oldest rubs his thigh higher, harder into jaehwan, and jaehwan whimpers; legs splayed open and hands in taekwoon’s hair, trying to bring him closer for another kiss. heat coils in wonshik’s stomach, hand slick, and he pumps himself faster, nearly closes his eyes and lets his head loll back lest he misses what’s happening in front of him. 

taekwoon’s unzipped his pants and taken his dick into his hand, stroking, and jaehwan squirms minutely with the greed for taekwoon to take him over the edge. wonshik’s mouth falls open just as taekwoon takes both his and jaehwan’s cocks, pumping them a few times before jaehwan cries out, come spurting over their dicks and taekwoon’s hand. the older follows closely after, a pretty sigh muffled into the softness of jaehwan’s mouth. they both stay like that for a few beats, panting heavily into each other’s mouths, and wonshik can’t help but admire the long lines of their bodies and the breadth of taekwoon’s back. 

taekwoon plucks a tissue from the nightstand with a swiftness you wouldn’t expect of someone who’s just come, wiping his hand before he’s leaning down, kissing the spot below jaehwan’s ear and murmuring quietly. 

jaehwan rolls over, facing wonshik now and watching, taekwoon draped over him and watching now too. they look beautiful like this, even in the dim light, jaehwan still covered in his crisp white shirt and taekwoon eyes half-lidded and loving, and wonshik’s cheeks burn hot. He’s so close he can feel it, his hips bucking up into his hand and moans growing louder.   
  
“wonshikie,” jaehwan says softly, sweetly, and he opens his eyes, not knowing when he’d closed them.

jaehwan has his arm outstretched onto the bed, looking expectantly like he wants wonshik to come to him. so wonshik does, and taekwoon meets him in the middle, one hand shoving his suit jacket to his elbows and the other taking wonshik’s hand off his dick. he kisses the sound of protest that leaves him, long fingers curling around the back of his neck. wonshik’s almost lost in the kiss, finally, _finally_ , being able to touch taekwoon’s hair and cup the side of his face, but a needy whine comes from beside him and he nearly pushes away to attend to jaehwan.

taekwoon turns his head back to face him for a moment, kisses him deeply, before letting go and going to jaehwan, and wonshik’s trembling from kiss, from not being able to come for so long. taekwoon kisses jaehwan’s ear, his cheek, that needy mouth, and looks back at him.

taekwoon says quietly, “watch.”

at first he sees jaehwan crawl closer, than feels the heat of jaehwan’s hands on his thighs as he pushes his pants lower, taekwoon’s warmth radiating against his side. wonshik looks down, just as jaehwan’s mouth sinks down slowly over his cock, and he groans long and gravelly from being kept quiet the whole time. he cups the side of jaehwan’s face, watches jaehwan watching him and rubs his thumb over that plump lower lip as the older works his mouth over his length. it’s hot and wet and jaehwan continuing to maintain eye-contact only spurs him on, only taking a few more bobs of his head before wonshik’s tugging slightly at the blonde hair between his fingers, coming deep down jaehwan’s throat.

wonshik sits on his haunches, feeling too boneless to change, but his suit sticks to him with sweat, and he strips himself off as taekwoon does the same, jaehwan lying curled in the middle of the bed and lashes fluttering with sleepiness. wonshik tosses his and taekwoon’s clothes onto the armchair, and settles down beside taekwoon, watching as the oldest rubs his thumb over the nape of jaehwan’s neck in a way that wonshik knows soothes him. wonshik’s eyes and limbs are heavy, and he’s nearly drifting off until he hears someone’s stomach grumbling.

  
“taekwoonie, i’m hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> * this happened all because of [THIS](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CiS1eVIWgAQhG-X.jpg)  
> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
